Teen Titans
by SanityIsOverratedXD
Summary: Taiara joins the Titans expecting to have fun and fight crime, but what she doesn't expect is to find her emotions turned all around by one team member.
1. The Meeting

**Meeting**

Taiara's POV

Jump City. A dazzling city with skyscrapers that reach for the clouds and sweet little houses down the road. I twisted my head to look at everything. It was amazing, the perfect place to settle down. I sighed happily and started toward the video store. A crackle of electricity and a large blue electrical creature shot towards the store. I gasped and ran in as people ran out screaming. The thing seemed to be sucking out the electricity from the items around it. I grinned. Time to show these people what I could do.

Beast Boy's POV

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted. Overload was attacking a video store. I ran in and changed into a bull as Cyborg shot him with his sonic cannon. Overload howled and a bolt of electricity hit us. Robin and Starfire dodged it, while Raven raised a shield.

"Hey Sparky, over here!" I turned to see a girl jump out attack Overload. Torrents of water poured from her hands and Overload was gone.

"Woah" I whispered.

"Thanks for the help" Robin said. The girl turned. My breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful. Her midnight black hair fell to the middle of her back in a tight braid. Her skin was deeply tanned and her eyes were hypnotic. They seemed to change color as she moved, ranging from pale grey to bright gold to ocean blue to black. She wore a tight fitting black t-shirt stitched with different designs in shimmering colors. Around the hem of the shirt was crashing waves in deep ocean blue and bright sea green. Across her chest, a fiery blaze in a beautiful red and dazzling orange seemed to leap out. One sleeve sported a flower blooming out of a rock in earthy brown, grass green, and pale yellow. On the other sleeve was a swirling pattern in different shades of grey that reminded me of the wind. She wore a pair of tan shorts and black sneakers. The girl smiled, her full pink lips moving up to reveal a set of perfect white teeth.

"No prob" she said, shrugging. "Name's Taiara. You must be the famous Teen Titans I've been hearing about" Starfire grinned.

"Oh yes. My name is Starfire and these are my friends Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy" Taiara smiled.

"Pleasure" she murmured. Her everchanging eyes locked onto mine.

"Hey you wanna come get a victory pizza with us?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"No way! We are not getting a meat lover's pizza!" I yelled.

"Come on dude! No one wants to eat that junk you call food!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Yo, you two!" Taiara shouted. "How about you order two pizzas? One half veggie and half cheese and the other half meat lovers and half of whatever Star's been talking about. That way everyone's happy" We turned to stare at her. I glanced at Cyborg. He shrugged. Robin, Starfire, and Raven breathed sighs of relief. We let Taiara order since she was the one that suggested it. The pizzas came and she took a slice of cheese, veggie, and meat lover's. She even tried some of Star's pizza. We all chuckled at the look on her face as she downed her soda in one gulp.

"Starfire, how do you eat that?" she cried.

"It is delicious!" Starfire exclaimed. Taiara made a gagging motion. I laughed.

* * *

Taiara's POV

It's been two months since Robin asked to me to join the team. Two months since I accepted. It's only been a week since I realized my feelings for Beast Boy. He was kind and sweet and funny and everything about him just made me swallow anything I wanted to say to him and just watch him. Which is what I was doing. I watched as he went through the training course Cyborg had set up. I noticed that Robin and Cyborg were watching me with amused expressions. I blushed.

"What?" I demanded. Cyborg grinned as he turned back to the control panel.

"You really should try to be less obvious" Robin murmured. I blushed an even deeper red and turned away. Beast Boy had just finished and he was doing a victory dance.

"Woohoo! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday!" I giggled as he jumped up to join us.

"Alright Taia, it's your turn" I forced down the blush as he said the nickname he gave me. I jumped down and landed lightly on my feet.

"You ready?" Cyborg called.

"Ready" I called back. The course started up. Three towers rose from the ground and shot laser beams at me. I jumped and brought a shield of water around me. I created an opening and carefully shot out three concentrated bursts of fire. I ran past the destroyed towers. A wall flew up and came straight back down above me. I pushed myself away with a gust of wind and continued. Five robots came up and attacked. I ducked and dodged as I used my elemental knives. One knife with an ice handle and a fire blade and another knife with a stone handle and a blade of hardened air. I slashed through the robots quickly and bent over to catch my breath. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around my waist pulling me up. I screamed as I was thrown into the air. I pulled a strong wind towards me and I landed gently on it. It deposited me on the ground and disappeared.

"Alright, you're good for now" Robin shouted. I turned to go back and started walking. As I got closer, Robin and Cyborg began to laugh while Beast Boy turned red and stared at me. Starfire gasped while Raven raised an eyebrow. I looked down at myself. My shirt had been torn open by one of the robots. The front was gone and my bra was showing. I felt my face heat up and I sank into the earth. I reappeared in my room and hurried to my closet, ignoring my no shoes rule when in my room thanks to the earthen floor. I ripped off the ruined shirt and quickly pulled on a new one. I sighed in relief and quickly left my room. I peeked my head around the corner as I neared the common room. They weren't back yet. I ran over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I bent down as I inspected the furthest reaches of the fridge searching for a soda.

"Uh Taia" I jerked up and swore as my head hit the roof of the fridge. I carefully pulled away from the fridge before straightening. Beast Boy was standing behind me, his face bright red. Cyborg and Robin were still laughing as they came in. I grinned as Raven smacked them both. They scowled at her. Starfire flew in.

"Friend Taiara, you are unharmed?" she asked a she pulled me into a bone breaking hug.

"Yeah" I gasped. "I'm fine Star. Please let go before you break me" Starfire stepped away, blushing.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"Yeah" I murmured and gave him a quick hug. Cyborg wolf whistled and Beast Boy turned red. I stepped away and glared at Cyborg. I pulled some water from the air and threw it towards Cyborg. I formed my hand into a fist and the water froze around his mouth. He glared at me as he walked away to find something to break the ice. Laughter filled the common room as he left.

"Nice one Taia!" Beast Boy said giving me a high five. I grinned. He was back to normal. Well normal for Beast Boy at any rate. I moved back to the fridge and pulled out a soda. I popped it open and took a long sip. Cyborg had come back and was beating Beast Boy's butt at Starship Race. Raven was meditating in the corner and Starfire and Robin were playing a game of chess.


	2. Switched

**Switched**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven's chanting interrupted my dream and I cracked an eye open. Raven was hovering a few feet away from me, meditating. Raven cringed as Starfire called her name.

"Raven, Raven. Please forgive my interruption, but have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked.

"No"

"Oh" she said. I could hear her starting to walk away. "Perhaps you have seen Cyborg?"

"No"

"Beast Boy?"

"My eyes are closed Starfire, I haven't seen anyone"

"They must be doing the hanging out someplace" Starfire began to walk away again. She paused. "Perhaps we should do the hanging out. We never have before and conceivably it could be fun" She tapped her fingers together. "We might journey to the mall of shopping or perform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair or-" She stopped as she took in Raven's anger rising off her in black flames. I chuckled. Poor Star. "You wish to be left alone"

"How couldja tell?" Raven muttered sarcastically. She resumed mediating. The doors to the common room slid open.

"MAIL CALL!" Cyborg shouted. Raven yelled as she fell to the floor. She fumed silently as the males of the Teen Titans walked in.

"Ugh Cy, you're too loud" I groaned as I sat up. I yawned as I went to the fridge and pulled out the milk. I quickly prepared some cereal and began to eat while watching Cyborg set the box on the table.

"Robin. Cyborg. Beast Boy. You are back!" Starfire exclaimed. "It was most quiet while you were gone"

"Not that quiet" Raven stated as she brushed dust off herself.

"Check it out" Beast Boy said. "This was sitting by the front door. Fan mail, probably a gift from one of my many admirers" he said, waggling his eyebrows. I slapped the back of his head.

"Actually" Robin started. "It doesn't say who it's from"

"Well, one way to find out" Cyborg said as he opened the box. He peered in. "Woah!"

"Cool" Robin gasped. Starfire giggled. I set down my bowl and walked over.

"Honestly" Beast Boy started as he looked in. "I was kinda hoping for chocolates" Cyborg reached in and pulled out...a puppet him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aw isn't that cute. Puppet Cy has a light up eye" he said as he pushed a button on the puppet's chest. Beast Boy handed me my puppet. I examined it as the others looked over theirs.

"Yeah. They got all the details just right" Robin said as he pulled at the utility belt on his puppet. I smiled. My puppet even had my elemental knives.

"Speak for yourself" said Beast Boy as he held out his puppet. "I'm way better looking than this" Yes, yes you are. "And taller" True. Then again, I'm short. I only came up to his nose.

"Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands" Raven stated. Starfire giggled again.

"I have never seen such a whimsical device" she said as she moved her puppet. I held mine up.

"I dunno" I muttered as I held it up. I looked around and held it up to me. "Does it look like me?" I joked as I struck a dramatic pose. They all laughed, except for Raven of course.

"Every bit" Beast Boy chuckled. I grinned. The others began to make their puppets move about.

"Dude, my puppet is totally kicking your puppet's butt" Beast Boy told Robin.

"Not for long" Robin made his puppet hit Beast Boy's which hit Cyborg's causing a puppet fight between the three.

"Boys" Raven muttered. I elbowed her lightly.

"Aw lighten up Rae" I said. She glared at me. I chuckled. "They're just trying to have fun" I pointed out. Starfire swept over.

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replicas?" she asked. I grinned.

"Knock yourself out" Raven said in her monotone voice. She tossed her puppet at Starfire who caught it.

* * *

I groaned as I sat up. What was that noise? I slid on my slippers and padded across my room. I peeked out of my room.

"Hello? Anyone there?" An evil laugh echoed through the halls. I ran down the hall and collided with Starfire as the door to Raven's room slid open. I moaned as I sat up rubbing my head. "Ugh, sorry Star" I mumbled as I helped her up.

"It is okay. I am unharmed" I nodded slowly and looked up at Raven. "Raven, you have also heard the strange noises?" she asked. Raven deadpanned.

"The strange noises of you talking outside my door" she stated. "Hard to miss" I chuckled.

"Oh forgive me, I thought there was someone..." She was cut off by a sonic beam. I yelped and dove to the side. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were running down the hall and their eyes were glowing blue. Robin attacked Starfire. I swept my hand causing Beast Boy's head to collide with a section of hardened air.

"Beast Boy, what are doing?" I shouted.

"Cyborg, it's me" Raven said as she backed away. I rolled away from Beast Boy as he snapped at me in his dinosaur form. Robin knocked Starfire down and she was caught by Cyborg. Beast Boy whacked me with his tail. I cried out as I crashed into Cyborg. Raven struggled as Robin tossed her to Cyborg. He caught her easily and held the three of us tightly.

"What the hell?" I choked.

"Let me go" Raven demanded.

"Friends! Why do you attack us?"

"Oh. They're not your friends anymore" A puppet with a crown on his head walked out of the shadows.

"Creepy" I muttered.

"They are my puppets" He pulled the puppets of Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg from behind back. "These are your friends"

"Starfire!" the Robin puppet called.

"Raven!" Puppet Cyborg turned to face us.

"Taia! Help!" Puppet Beast Boy cried. I gasped.

"Release them!" Raven shouted.

"Sorry, but you're not in charge here. You don't command me" the puppet said. "I command you" He held up a controller. All of the lights were glowing. Beast Boy held up my puppet and Raven's while Robin held up Starfire's. Raven began to glow blue, while Starfire glowed orange. I gasped as I began glow a strange fiery green-blue-brown It felt like someone was sucking the life out of me. "And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will command the entire city"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos" Raven breathed as our souls left us. Everything went black. I gasped as I felt life within me again. I stood and ran with others, not looking back. We opened a grate and jumped down.

"The boys" Starfire started. "Raven, Taiara, what are we going to..." She stopped as the light was turned on. I held back a scream. Starfire's voice wasn't coming from her body. It was coming from Raven's. Not only that, but I was staring at myself. I looked down to see that I was in Starfire's body.

"Holy shit" I gasped.

"Starfire?" Raven asked. It was weird hearing her voice coming from my body.

"Raven?" Starfire gasped.

"Taiara" I stated, pointing at myself. "Now that we've know who's who, what the hell do we do?" I demanded. Starfire obviously didn't hear me as her shock was made obvious when a black spark of energy caused the light to go out. I winced as Starfire caused the entrance to the sewer to blow up. She reached out and caught the covering. Raven hoisted herself up and I followed.

"Oh, Raven! Taiara! This is awful! Terribly, horribly awful!"

"Tell me about it"

"Very well" I could tell she was beginning to panic. "Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies, while a nasty creature called the Puppet King has taken control of their real bodies, which he is using to hunt us down, and we are in the wrong bodies and—" She said all of this very fast and without taking a breath as Raven's powers caused things to happen.

"Starfire! You have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash" I groaned.

"But what if they find us? What if our friends are doomed?" A big sweat drop rolled down Raven's head. Well my head with Raven in it. I groaned again. This was too confusing. "What if I am stuck looking like this forever?"

"Starfire we'll fix it. I don't know how, but we will rescue the others and find a way for us to get back to normal. In case you haven't noticed I'm not too pleased with this setup either" I grumbled.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Raven asked. I facepalmed.

"Nothing" said Starfire hastily. A light exploded above us. "I will try to calm down" She exhaled and closed her eyes. "Peace…quiet…tranquil—" A car blew up. I scowled.

"You have got to be kidding me" I growled.

"We are so doomed" Raven muttered. I looked up as I heard a cry from Beast Boy overhead.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped.

"You mean zombie Beast Boy" I shouted. Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her toward an alley. "Run!" I flapped my arms and jumped. "Fly! Fly!" Raven was jumping up and down.

"Taia, how do you work this thing?" I glared at her.

"We cannot fight them again. I do not wish to, and in our present condition we would surely be defeated" Starfire stated.

"Okay. How do you fly?" I asked.

"You must feel flight" she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Raven and I asked.

"When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will fly" she told me. I groaned.

"Unbridled joy? Riiiiight"

"Taia, how do I work your powers?" Raven asked.

"Just think about what you want" I told her. She looked at me skeptically. It was strange to see a look so familiar to Raven's face on my own.

"Sooo, if I wanted to shoot some water" she started. A jet of water shot out from her hand. "Ah"

"Look!" Starfire cried. Black energy escaped from her hand, flipping me and Raven. I pushed myself up. Beast Boy was at the end of the alley in the form of a tiger.

"What do I have to feel to use starbolts?" I asked.

"Righteous fury"

"Your alien strength?"

"Boundless confidence" I groaned and turned to her.

"Nevermind"

"Taia! How do I fly?" Raven asked.

"Imagine the air around you shifting to support you and push to your destination" I repeated the instructions of my mother. Raven scowled and cursed under her breath.

"Forget it" She turned to Starfire and we ran. Robin appeared in front of us. Beast Boy came up behind us. Robin leapt at us with his bo staff and we moved aside. He smacked Beast Boy on the head and I winced. We continued to run. We slid into a side alley. Cyborg's hands punched through the wall. I yelped as Starfire screamed and Raven and I shot into the air. We were cornered.

"If we can't fly, you have to levitate. You know those words I always..."

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed. She sucked in a huge breath.

"Wait! You have to focus!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. I screamed as we shot into the air. I held onto Raven's hand as she held onto Starfire's. We spiraled through the air.

"I wish to stop! Please tell me the way to stop!"

"Look at the ground and imagine...Wait!" Today so wasn't my day. We landed in a pile of garbage.

"Next time, I'm walking" I moaned. Raven began pushing some of the bags of garbage to make a wall.

"Ugh! I smell like the breath of a Snervian blortworm. Raven, what are you..." Raven threw a bag at her as we ducked. I peeked up as Cyborg and Robin walked by.

"Peace, quiet, tranquility…peace, quiet, tranquility"

"It's all right. They're going" I whispered. Suddenly, Beast Boy appeared as a rat. Raven clapped her hand over Starfire's mouth. We hid until the Puppet King called out to them.

"Enough! We will catch the other two after the ceremony is complete" Ceremony? What ceremony?

"Ceremony?" I heard Robin ask.

"What ceremony?" Cyborg asked. Ah, how alike people think after you've lived with each other for several months.

"Just a little spell that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever" Fear gripped me. "Come, my puppets" When we were sure they we gone, we stood and maneuvered away from the garbage.

"How can you stand having this much hair?" Raven asked me as she attempted to fix my thick hair. I looked over my shoulder to see that Starfire's red locks were in a similar state.

"I usually keep it in a braid" I told her. "But since I was sleeping before this all happened..."

"Quickly! Our friends are in danger! We must follow and..." Raven pulled Starfire back.

"And what? Save them with Taiara's unusable powers while your unbridled emotions blow us to bits? Nice flying, by the way" A black aura surrounded Starfire.

"At least I am able to fly" I hugged myself. "On my planet, even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight. And Taia already explained how to use her powers. But you are too busy being grumpy and rude to do anything at all!"

"Well I'm sorry if I can't feel boundless confidence!" I snapped. "Or-or righteous fury! Or unbridled joy! I'm not exactly brimming with any of those right now!" A starbolt erupted from my hand. "Okay, maybe the righteous fury! But try living my life and then see if you're filled with confidence!" I turned to Raven. "And you! You just have to imagine what you want! Picture yourself making the earth rise or shooting fire from your hands! Most metahumans' powers are tied to their emotions! Yes, if I'm distraught or angry, my powers will react, but seriously, you don't have to feel much to actually make them work!"

"Enough!" Raven shouted.

"Our friends need our help" Starfire said quietly.

"You're right" I sighed. "And if we want to help them, then we need to learn everything about each other. So let's start" Raven actually smiled.

"Alright" We sat on the ground. "I was born in a place called Azarath"

* * *

We arrived at an old, abandoned theater to find Beast Boy in the form of a Doberman pacing back and forth. He was snuffling at the ground and looking around.

"Safe to say we're not walking through the front door" Raven commented dryly. "We'll have to try the roof"

"Agreed" Starfire whispered. She turned to me. "Now, do just as I instructed. Close your eyes and think of something joyful" I blushed. I'd been thinking about something joyful on the way over and already had it in mind. "You might choose flowers, or kittens, or the laughter of children, or—" She gasped as I held onto her hand and Raven's and floated up. I set them down and landed gently on the roof. "Very, very good! What was your joyful thought?" My face got hotter.

"I-I-It was nothing" I stammered.

"Oh, please tell me. What did you imagine?" she begged. I swallowed.

"Me and someone else" I whispered. Raven smirked, but Starfire looked confused.

"Who?" she asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Beast Boy" I hissed. She grinned. I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Shh" Raven turned to her.

"Your turn. Find your center. Focus your energy on the lock"

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos" The lock broke apart.

"Nice work" Raven commented.

"Success!" Starfire cried as she jumped up. The door slammed open.

"Nice work" Raven repeated, sarcastically.

"Search and destroy" I heard the Puppet King say. I crawled along the catwalk with Raven and Starfire. "I do not want an audience" I watch sadly as the bodies of my friends walked away. "Well, Titans…" The Puppet King unstoppered a tube. "…time for your grand finale"

"No" I whispered. The Puppet King held up the three puppets.

"It's going to be a real showstopper"

"Stop!"

"Don't!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Help!"

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of your bodies. After all, they'll be mine forever" The Puppet King dropped the puppets. I almost screamed, but Starfire surrounded them in black energy. She brought them to us and hugged them to her chest.

"My friends! You are unharmed!" She laughed.

"Starfire?" Puppet Robin asked.

"It's a long story" Raven and I muttered.

"Go, my puppets! Capture them!" The Pupept King ordered.

"Uh oh" I groaned. "Move!" Beast Boy shifted into a bat as Robin scurried up a support beam. I gulped and jumped away from Beast Boy as he changed into a gorilla and swiped at me.

"Okay, Taia. You can do it. Come on. Starbolts. Righteous fury..." I told myself. I gasped and ducked as Cyborg punched at me, his fist going through the wall. "Rae! Help!" Beast Boy slamemd his fists down on the catwalk and I screamed as I fell. Fury filled. I flew up and punched his jaw. He fell back and shifted back to himself. I flew down to see Starfire throw Cyborg into Robin. Raven was with her, helping her up. I looked up and dove out of the way as Beast Boy landed on the platform beside me. "Righteous fury, righteous fury, concentrate…" I couldn't do it. I jumped up, but Beast Boy grabbed my ankle. I shrieked as he pulled me down. I crashed down onto the platform. "Ugh" I moaned. Starfire shrieked. I looked down at her.

"Taia, help!" I jumped up and away from Beast Boy.

"Starfire!" I cried. Raven appeared, fire blazing at her fingertips. She forced Cyborg back with a well aimed ball of flame to his chest. I hurtled toward Robin and tackled him.

"Not me!" She pointed down. "Them!" I looked to where she was pointing. The Puppet King was about to drop the puppets into the blue flames.

"The Puppet King is in command!"

"NO!" I yelled. My hand blazed green. A starbolt flew from my hand and the Puppet King. An explosion followed and the Puppet King was blasted back. The controller flew high in the air and landed in the blue flames.

"Uh! My control!" the Puppet King cried. "NOOOOOOO!" The guys' souls left the puppets and entered their bodies. I felt my soul leave Starfire's body. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I whooped joyfully and flew down to join Starfire and Raven.

"I am me!" Starfire cried. "And you are you!" I hugged myself.

"Ah, its good to be back"

"And we're us!" Cyborg hooted.

"Thanks to you three" Robin said.

"You go, girls!" Beast Boy said, his eyes locking onto mine.

"We have done it!" Starfire gasped happily. She pulled me and Raven into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe. Need oxygen"

"You're hugging me…" Raven groaned. Starfire released us and I stumbled back, crashing into Beast Boy. He caught me and I stood, blushing.

"Hey" I murmured.

"Hey" he whispered. "I'm sorry" We trailed behind the others as we left.

"For what?" I asked.

"For hurting you" he said as his ears drooped. I felt confused. Nope, no injuries. Just a sore back.

"You didn't hurt me" I told him. He looked at me hopefully. "Whatever happened wasn't your fault" He nodded and hugged me.


	3. Apprentice

**Apprentice**

I glared at the screen. Slade had called.

"What are you? Insomniac? Who calls at five in the morning?" Beast Boy asked rubbing at his eyes. I nudged him and he shut up.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded. Robin and Slade went back andd forth. I leaned my head on Beast's Boy shoulder and tried to tune them out.

"A chronoton detonator" My head shot up.

"No!" Cyborg exclaimed. Starfire gasped.

"Uh oh" Raven moaned.

"Shit" I hissed. Beast Boy just looked confused.

"No way" Beast Boy said. Then he turned to me. "Uh, what's a crouton detonator?" I smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"A chronoton detonator" I corrected.

"It eradicates all chronotons within a localized area utterly destorying the temporal component of the space time continum" Starfire said.

"Huh?"

"It stops time" I told him.

"Permnently" Raven added.

"If he triggers that thing downtown, it'll freeze frame the entire city" Cyborg said.

"Tell me where" Robin demanded.

"You're a clever boy Robin. I'm sure you and you're little friends can figure it out" Slade said. "However, since I control the detonantion, time is not on your side" Then he cut the feed. I swore loudly and punched the wall. Robin slammed his fist onto the keyboard.

"Fan out" he ordered, turning to us. "Find it. Shut it down" Beast Boy and Cyborg moved to block him. Beast Boy tugged at his collar.

"Hey, uh, maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search" Beast Boy suggested.

"What?" Robin said in disbelief.

"Man, when it comes to Salde you've got issues" Cyborg told him. "Might be better for the team if you sit this one out"

"No. There's too much at stake for me to..." Starfire cut him off.

"Robin, we have not forgotten the last time you faced..." This time he cut her off.

"I made a mistake Starfire. It won't happen again" he said. "I can handle it. I promise" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, would you at least like to know where to look?" Raven asked as she typed something in on the computer. I walked over and peered over her shoulder. "Slade gave us more information than he realized" She clicked and zoomed in. "Here in this reflection"

"Ooo, squiggly lines, way informative"

"Shut it" I snapped. Raven ignored him and continued to enhance the photo and flipped it. It know read 'Pier 41'.

"Pier 41" Starfire stated.

"The docks" Robin clarified. I turned to Beast Boy, smirking. He chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head as Raven glared at him.

* * *

We arrived at the pier a few minutes later and Cyborg blasted open the door.

"Empty?"

"Oh man" Cyborg groaned.

"I don't believe this" Robin growled. Sladebots appeared.

"That's just perfect" I muttered.

"Great, now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. I drew water from the air and several small rocks rose up to surround me.

"We fight" Robin ordered.

"Fun" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Titans, go!" I moved forward to take out a Sladebot, but Robin had already knocked it down along five others. I raised an eyebrow at him and let the water and rocks fall.

"Well then" I huffed. Fire swirled in my palms and I fired at a Sladebot. I yelped and pulled it back as Robin jumped in the way. "Dude, do want to get burned?" I demanded, but he didn't as he moved on. I decided to drop, he wasn't letting any of us get any hits in. I watched with a sligh sense of horror as Robin flipped back and forth, hitting each Sladebot and not taking any hits himself.

Once we were outside, Cyborg started scanning.

"Okay, we know the chronoton detonator was here, but we don't know where it went"

"No problem" Beasy Boy told him. "We should spilt up and..."

"Waste our searching only to come up empty handed" Raven interrupted.

"She's right" I said quietly as I joined them. I yawned and leaned on Beast Boy.

"We must find some way to track the device" Starfire said once she landed. I closed my eyes.

"Freeze!" I heard Robin shout. I jerked my head up and watched as Robin ran after someone. I exchanged a look with the others before running after him. I thrust my arm out and made a whip of water wrap aorund him. I pulled away from the man and forced him against the wall.

"You said you can handle it" Raven said as she landed beside me.

"You promised" Starfire added.

"Taia, let me go! We're wasting time!" Robin ordered.

"Not until you calm down" I told him.

"Taiara!" I flinched and released him. He swept his cape around him and stalked off. Beast Boy came up beside me.

"You know, just because we're trying to catch Slade, doesn't mean you have to act like him" he said. Robin stopped and turned.

"Don't you ever compare me to him" He walked back and got in Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy stared up at him definatly. "He's trying to destory the city. I'm trying to save it" I pushed my way between them, shoving them apart.

"Enough! This isn't getting us anywhere" I grunted. Suddenly, Starfire sneezed. A very loud sneeze that singed my hair. I turned to stare at her.

"Forgive me, I'm allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source..." she paused as she began to sneeze again. I brought my arms together and up to create a wall of rock as she sneezed. "Sorry" she said. I lowered the wall as the others came out of hiding.

"Interesting" Cyborg murmured. He was looking at a readout on his arm.

"Not really" Starfire said, rubbing her nose. "On my world, chromium allergies are quite common"

"No" Cyborg said. "The key component of a chronoton detonator is a metallic chromium core, which means..." I grinned.

"Star can track it" I finished.

* * *

I groaned as we walked through the sewers. I had raised a permanent wall between me and Starfire because she kept sneezing.

"I believe it is this way" Starfire pointed ahead. She had just sneezed again. The others began walking again. I released the wall, trailing behind them. Robin stopped and I nearly crashed into him.

"Look, guys, about earlier..." The others stopped.

"It'll have to wait" Raven turned and pointed ahead of us. A sppedboat with the detonator and a Sladebot.

"Titans, go!" I hovered in the air and willed the wind to push me forward as the boat sped away. "Quick, we can't let him get away" I was right beside him. A hand shoved its way through the wall. I pushed Robin down and the hand grabbed me. I screamed as I was dragged into a separate chamber. I flipped away from the hand and landed lightly on my toes.

"Cinderblock" I growled. He punched at me and I ducked and leaped over him. Robin jumped in and began to fight.

"Robin!" I heard Starfire cry.

"Taia!"

"Get the detonator! Go!" Robin ordered. I flew into the air and concentrated.

"Keep him busy" I told him. Glowing tendrils of yellow and brown drifted off my hands. I raised my hands and CInderblock was lifted up. I pulled my arms back and swung them around, flinging Cinderblock into a nearby wall. Robin scurried onto his chest and looked down at him.

"Where is he?" he demanded. "Where's-huh?" I floated down to see a small device in Cinderblock's hand. Robin grabbed it. He stared at it for a moment before smirking. "Slade"

* * *

Robin placed a batarang bomb on the door and it blew open.

"Robin" Slade said. "Welcome. I've been expecting you for some time. I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge" I stepped into the light beside Robin. "Ah, and Taiara. I was wondering where you went" We jumped down and Slade turned. "Looking for this?" he asked, holding up the detonator. "Well, here it is" He placed it on the floor. He snapped his fingers. Two Sladebots appeared and jumped on me. I was cuffed and gagged before I could move. Robin started toward, but then looked at the detonator. I nodded. He gave me a curt nod before facing Slade. I ignored their fight and focused on escaping. The cuffs felt like plastic, but I couldn't tell. I heated my skin, but they didn't melt. I tried to freeze them and then break them, but that didn't work either. I was stuck. I slumped back against a pillar and looked down at the cuffs on my ankles. Slade and Robin had disappeared into the clockwork. Slade was pushing Robin back and I could tell that he was stuggling to stay up. He mocked Robin's technique. Robin ran at him and Slade threw an uppercut to his gut. Robin fell to his knees, panting, and collasped. I screamed against the gag. I watched as he pushed himself up and punched Slade. He continuede to hit him until Slade fell to the ground. He walked over to the detonator and picked it up.

"It's over Slade" Robin said.

"On the contrary Robin" Slade began. The remote sparked and broke apart. I stared at Robin, wide-eyed. Slade stepped out and walked over to me. I struggled against my bonds as he lifted me by my arm.

"Let her go" Robin growled. Slade shoved me to the ground. I fell and rolled over to face him. He swung his foot and it clipped my temple. Everything went black.

* * *

Something pinched me and jerked up. Slade pulled me up. He tore off the gag and unlocked the cuffs.

"Your first assignment is to defeat her" he said, shoving me forward. I stumbled and turned to face him, but he was gone. Robin slid out of the shadows. He was dressed like Slade. I could already tell that this wasn't good.

"Robin? What's going on?" Robin didn't say anything as he walked towards me. "C'mon Robin. What's happening?" Without a word, he attacked. I ducked and rolled out of the way. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I cried. His fist connected with my gut and I flew high into the air to avoid him and catch my breath. He climbed up a support beam and jumped onto my back. I crashed into the ground and flipped him off. I shifted the ground beneath me and sank into it. I waited, sensing his footsteps as he looked for me. I pushed myself up and out and grabbed him as I flew up. He spun around and kicked me. I fell back to the ground and fire formed in my hands. "Robin, I don't want to fight you" I said. He moved closer, avoiding the flames. "Please, just tell me what's going on" I made the flames disappear and he kicked me down. I grunted as I fell. His foot swung down and his heel connected with my stomach. I gasped in pain and wrapped my arms aorund my stomach. He leaned down and swiftly punched me. For the second time that day, I was knocked out.

* * *

I groaned as I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and blinked as my vision returned.

"Taia!" I was being hugged tightly.

"Star! Can't breathe" I gasped. I sat up and pain shot through my chest. I looked around. I was in the med bay. "Ugh. What happened?" I asked.

"You tell us" Beast Boy said . I turned to look at him. He was sitting in the chair next to my bed. "We found you just after..." He trailed off and looked at his lap.

"Robin's with Slade now" Raven told me in her monotone voice.

"I know" I said lowly. "He's the one who beat me up"

"What?" Starfire gasped. "He would never..."

"Well he did. After we beat Cindeblock, Robin found this tracking device that led us to Slade. He brought two Sladebots out that captured me and he fought Robin. Then he knocked me out and when I woke up and he released me and told Robin that his first assignment was to defeat me"

"Well, we found you after we caught him stealing a thermal blaster" Cyborg told me. "He got away"

"Why?" Starfire asked. "Why did he do it?"

"I don't know Star, I honestly don't" I whispered. "I'm going to my room" I murmured, swining my legs off the bed. I could feel their gazes as I left the room. I entered my room and went over to my closet. I quickly changed into a pair of tan shorts and my usual shirt with elemental designs. Red lights flashed through the tower as the alarm blared. I ran out to the common room.

"It's him" Beast Boy said. I turned to leave, but Raven placed a small hand on my shoulder.

"Stay here" she told me. "You still need to recover" I scowled and plopped down onto the couch.

"Fine" I huffed. Beast Boy gave me a small smile before running out. I curled up and waited. I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Taia, wake up"

"Hmm" I mumbled. "Whazagoinon?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Raven.

"Something happened while we were fighting Robin" I sat up and yawned. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Beast Boy hooked up to various machines.

"Think I found something" Cyborg said. "The enhanced sesnors are picking up radio interference on the nanoscopic scale" He typed something in and an image appeared. It looked like blood cells with a small round metal thing on each one. Beast Boy turned.

"Those things are inside me. EW!"

"There inside all of us" Cyborg said. I coughed.

"Umm..." They turned to me. "Not all of us. Nothing happened to me while you were gone" They all stared at me.

"Well there are billions of them in me, Rae, Star, and BB"

"With such technology at his command, Slade can destory us whenever he wants" Starfire stated.

"Unless Robin does whatever he says" Raven finished.

"And you guys thought my zombie idea was crazy" Beast Boy muttered. I chuckled.

"Zombie idea?" He stuck his tongue out at me and then laughed.

* * *

"Good boy" Slade was saying. "And from now on, I'd like you to call me Master" Starfire shot a starbolt that hit Slade in the back, sending him flying away from Robin.

"Leave him alone" she said. Slade pushed himself up and turned his head.

"Robin, attack" he ordered.

"Get out of here! Go! You don't know what those beams did to..."

"Dude" Beast Boy started.

"We know" Raven continued.

"And we don't care" Cyborgy finished.

"We are your friends Robin. We are not leaving without you" Starfire told him. I tensed as Slade walked up behind Robin.

"How very touching, but Robin doesn't need any friends" He raised his arm to show us a small gold thing on his wrist. He pressed a button. I gaped at ym friends as they fell to their knees, turning red and orange and groaning in pain.

"No!" I cried. I turned to Slade. "It seems as though you forgot someone" I snarled. A fire whip crackled to life in my palm. I snapped it at Slade and he dove out of the way. I flew up and lifted up a chunk of earth to throw at him. He smirked at me and jumped high in the air, bringing me crashing to the ground. I screamed as pain lashed through my right leg. I looked down to see that it was twisted at an odd angle. Broken, definitely broken. Slade looked down at me, his eyes glinting malicously. He slammed his foot down on my right arm. Something snapped and my mind was enveloped with pain. I screamed.

"This is the price of your disobedience Robin. Now do as I command. Attack!" I tried to speak through my pain, but all that escaped was a moan. I forced myself to focus. I began to shape the earth around my leg and made a cast. I sent small tongues of fire over the earth that made it harden. "Robin!" I looked up, through my haze of pain, to see that Robin was glowing now. He walked toward Slade. I made a cast for my arm and pushed myself up with my good arm. I leaned back against a support beam, panting heavily. Pain still lanced through my leg and arm.

"New deal Slade. If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice" he grunted. "And I now how you hate to lose" He fell to the ground. Slade pulled off the wrist thing and my friends stopped glowing. Slade attempted to kick Robin, but he caught it and he pushed Slade back. "Titans, go!" They jumped into action.

"Yeah, I'll just stay here" I called weakly. Beast Boy swiped at Slade as tiger, cutting his side. Starfire and Cyborg attacked with starbolts and sonic beams. Raven used her magic to send him crashing to the ground and Robin finished the fight by kicking down on the mask that covered his face. It cracked and half broke off. He rose, covering his face, and ran over to a large metal cylinder.

"Another day Robin, another day" he said as he activated the thing. The place began to glow red and started to shake. Pieces began breaking off. I looked up to see a gear falling toward me. A green ptyerdactol swooped down and grabbed me by my shoulders. Raven grabbed hold of Cyborg as he ran toward us, holding the device Slade used to infect my friends. Robin opened the door.

"Let's go home"

* * *

Cyborg easily cured the others from whatever Slade did to them. I did not take part in any of this because I was stuck in the med bay. I had been going through daily healing sessions as she healed me slowly.

"Taiara" I looked up to see Starfire and Raven standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys" I said, smiling. "What's up?"

"The ceiling" Raven deadpanned. I laughed.

"Wow Rae, didn't know you had a funny bone" I joked. She smirked as she walked over. She ran her hands over my arm and leg.

"Looks like you're good to go" she told me a moment later.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Starfire grinned as she scooped me into a hug.

"Come, we must share this joyous news with our friends" She dragged me to the common room. "Friends! Taia is healed!" The other three looked up from their video game. They jumped up and hurried over. Cyborg hugged me.

"Boo-yah! Knew Slade couldn't keep you down!" Robin hugged me quickly. Beast Boy transformed into a small monkey and jumped on my head. He looked down at me, grinning happily. I chuckled and shook him off. He transformed back and gave me a tight hug.

* * *

I looked out at the sea as it lapped up against the rocks. One leg dangled over the edge, while the other was pulled up to my chest. I watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon. I had been thinking about Beast Boy. He hadn't left my side after I was better. He kept asking me if I was okay or if I needed anything. I couldn't help but feel happy that he was doting on me like that. I had left because I had come close to telling him how I felt. I couldn't do that, not when I didn't know how he felt. I heard footsteps behind me. Someone sat next to me.

"Hey there" Beast Boy murmured.

"Hey"

"You okay?" This time I knew he wasn't asking because of injuries.

"Yeah" I mumbled. "Just thinking"

"About?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff about me"

"What kind of stuff about you?"

"My feelings" He looked down at me, his emerald eyes meeting mine.

"What about your feelings?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. I stood and began to walk away. Beast Boy grabbed my wrist and I turned to him. "Taia..."

"You wouldn't understand" I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Try me" I shook my head.

"Sorry BB" I murmured.

"Come on Taia" he begged. "Let me help you" I stared at him for a moment. He closed his eyes, sighing. I stood on tiptoe and brushed my lips against his. His eyes shot open and he jumped away, his eyes wide. Hurt flashed through me and I was gone. I let the wind push me away as I rubbed at the tears in my eyes. I flew around to the other side of the tower and entered my room through the window. I fell to the floor and brought my knees to my chest as sobs racked my body.

* * *

I poked my head out of my door and looked around. I took a deep breath and hurried down the hall. I had been avoiding Beast Boy all week. So far, it had worked. I carefully made my way down to the common room. I halted as I heard voices.

"Dude, I don't know what to do" I heard Beast Boy say.

"About?" I peered around the corner and saw Beast Boy sitting on the couch with Cyborg.

"Taia" Beast Boy mumbled. Cyborg put down whatever he had been tinkering on and looked at Beast Boy.

"Oh?"

"Do you remember when she disappeared after she left the med bay?" he asked. Cyborg nodded.

"Rae told us she was outside and to leave her alone" Cyborg smacked his forehead. "You went out to her, didn't you?"

"Yeah" Beast Boy muttered.

"Is that was she's been avoiding you?"

"I think so" he paused. "She kisssed me"

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Well alright little man!"

"No Cy, not alright" Beast Boy told him. "She told me she had been thinking about her feelings and I asked her what about her feelings she'd been thinking about and..."

"And she kissed you" Cyborg finished. "I can't believe you didn't see that one coming. It's obvious she likes you" I blushed. Was it really that obvious? "What did you do?"

"I...Well I kinda jumped away from her" Cyborg facepalmmed again.

"Idiot! No wonder she's avoiding you"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked. Damn, he can so oblivious sometimes.

"You hurt her feelings" Cyborg said slowly. "She likes you, alot, and by jumping away, you told her that you don't like her" Beast Boy looked upset.

"But I...I didn't mean to...and I don't even know how I feel about her" he finished lamely. I stood and walked back down the hall a little ways. I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my earbuds. I walked down, bobbing my head to nonexistent music. I walked out into the common room, not even glancing over at the boys. I went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I reached in and grabbed a soda and a small carton of mint ice cream from the freezer. As I searched for a spoon, I looked at them out of the corner of my eye. Beast Boy was gaping at me while Cyborg chuckled. I quickly remembered that because he was part robot, he probably knew I wasn't really listening to any music and he mostly likely put two and two together and figured out that I had overheard them. I let it go as I found a spoon and stuck it into the ice cream. Then I left. I hurried back to my room and curled up on my bed.


	4. Terra

**Terra**

Robin landed on the rock above the scorpion and we jumped down beside him.

"Titans, go!" Just then earth started to shake and a crack formed on the rock bridge. The team turned to look at me and I held my hands up.

"Wasn't me" I told them. The blonde girl lifted the rock and dropped it down on the scorpion.

"She was not in trouble" Starfire stated.

"She was leading it into a trap" Cyborg said.

"Question is" Robin started.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy finished. I smirked.

"There's only one geomancer I know who can do that" I jumped down and landed beside the girl. "Terra!" Terra turned and beamed at me.

"Taia!" she excalimed. I pulled her into a hug. "What-How..." I grinned.

"Got here a couple months ago" I told her. "I'm part of the Teen Titans" Her smile widened.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "That's great!" She shouted. She looked up at where the others were staring down at us, dumbfounded. She smirked and raised us up on a column of earth. She jumped over and I floated gently in the air before landin beside her. "What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" I snorted. Robin stepepd forward.

"I'm Robin, we're the..."

"The Teen Titans" Terra finished, fist bumping him. "Rock on. It's cool to meet you guys"

"Seems like she already knows Taia" Cyborg muttered. I smirked.

"Guys, this is my cousin..." I started.

"Terra" she finished. "And you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and..." Beast Boy stammered incoherently for a moment. "Beast Boy" Terra finished. Beast Boy gaped at her before shifitng into a turtle, spinning rapidly in the air. I giggled as Terra laughed. "Dude, he's hilarious"

"Hilarious?" I heard Beast Boy ask. His normal head poked out. "Me? Really?" Terra winked and beast Boy shifted back to normal. I winced and turned away as he made goo-goo eyes at her. As if it didn't hurt enough that he didn't like me, but that he liked another girl and that the girl was my cousin. Starfire flew over to Terra.

"Curiousity abounds" she said. "Please, where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" Terra looked overwhelmed. I chuckled.

"She can be a bit much" I told her. "But she's cool"

"Um, Earth, walked, red, and sure" Starfire jumped up.

"Hello new friend" she exclaimed as she pulled Terra into one of her crushing hugs.

"How's it going?" she managed to groan. Beast Boy appeared behind her.

"So what brings a cool little chickie to our big groovy city, huh?" he asked, blushing. I scoffed and walked over to the others.

"I go where the wind takes me, ya know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stop a few bad guys here and there"

"Cooool!" Beast Boy chuckled. I kept my face smooth, not letting my emotions, but from the way Raven kept looking at me, I could tell she was sensing the turmoil inside me.

"Fascinating"

"Well alright" Robin and Raven exchanged a look.

"You mean, you don't have a home?" Robin asked. I stood straighter.

"The earth is my home" she said, spreading her wide. "I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill"

"What?" I yelled. "Nuh uh. No way, you're sleeping in a cave" I stalked over and grabbed her wrist. I started pulling her with me in the direction of the Tower.

"Yes, Taiara is correct. We can not let our new friend sleep in a lonely cave of darkness. She must stay with us" Starfire said, joining me.

"Really, I-I-I'm" she stammered.

"Come on, we've got plenty of room" Cyborg said, coming up behind her.

"Yeah, and I can make you laugh some more" he said excitedly. "I'm hilarious, remember" I released Terra's wrist and they walked off. I stood there for a moment.

"Everything okay?" I heard Raven ask. I turned to look at Robin.

"Not sure" he said. "Something just doesn't feel right" He stood and walked back toward the Tower. I watched him go. Raven stopped.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon" I told her. She looked doubtful. "Promise" She continued walking. I lowered myself to the ground and sat there, staring off into the distance. I sank into the ground and traveled through the earth to my room. I staye in there as Terra was taken on a tour of the Tower. I was watering my flowers, water trickling from my hands, when there was a knock at the door. "It's open" I called. The door slid open. "Shoes off" I ordered, without turning. I sent my focus into the earth and pulled up new flowers. The bud poked out and blossomed before my eyes. I smiled as I sent trickles of water over the new flowers. Without turning, I pushed my hand back and sent a ball of flame into the fireplace. My room warmed to a comfortable temperature and I finally turned. Terra stood there, looking around.

"Woah! Taia, this is yours?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's home" I whispered. Her blue eyes clouded over.

"Home" she murmured. I smiled at her. I saw who was with her.

"Hey Beast Boy" I muttered. His smile faltered at my cold tone. Terra looked back and forth between us.

"So, um, got any food?" she asked. I chuckled and took her hand.

"Come on"

* * *

I gaped at Terra as she tore through the food we set out. The table was piled high with dishes. I groaned. Dammit, it was my turn to clean the dishes. She finshed off the rest of the food with a large blech. Starfire flew over to her holding a plate of what looked like green jell-o filled with worms.

"Might you now wish to partake with my homemade glorrk?" she asked.

"NOOOO!" I shouted along with Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin as Terra shoved the glorrk into her mouth.

"Tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream" I placed a hand over my mouth as my gag reflex acted up. "Got anymore?" Starfire took the plate happily.

"I shall go cultivate the fungus" she said and sped away. I felt bile rise in my throat. Terra turned to us.

"So, where's the tub?" she asked. I led her to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she finished and I peeked in, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Mud wqas splattered all over the tub and oozed onto the floor.

"Woah" Cyborg mumbled. "Mud bath" Terra rubbed the back of her head as she blushed.

"Sorry" she said. "Guess I was due for a rinse" I smirked.

"Eh, it helps to have me around though" I said. "Watch and learn" I thrust my hands out and began pushing the mud into a large ball. Some was resitant and stayed on the floor, but I decided to deal with that later. I sent a burst of fire at the ball and it hardened. I then opened a window and tossed the ball out where it landed on the training yard. I used a burst of air to clean off the training equipment and then turned back to the bathroom. Water jetted from my fingertips and washde away the excess mud then gushes of wind dried it in a matter of seconds.

"Nice" Terra commented. She turned and looked at me. "Mind if I use your sink?" she asked. I led her back to the kitchen where she plugged in her ipod and began to wash her clothes. I stood in the doorway to the common room with the others.

"Well, she seems...comfortable" Raven commented. I smiled.

"Yeah, that's the thing with earth" I said. "It's easy for it settle down wherever" I looked down at my shoes. "Ya know, none of my family is like me" I told them quietly. They turned to look at me as I leaned against the doorway, crossing my arms. "None of them can manipulate all four elements. My parents could manipulate two each. My father could control air and earth and my mother could control water and fire. Both came from long lines of elemental manipulators" I didn't meet their curious gazes. I swallowed and walked over to Terra. "She's all I have left of my family. I can't lose her"

"How long do you think it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night?" Beast Boy asked. I looked down at her peaceful face.

"Too long" I whispered.

"She needs more than a decent place to crash" Robin said. I silenty thanked Beast Boy for steering the conversation away from my family.

"She needs a home" Starfire pressed.

"Why not our home?" Beast Boy asked. I looked up at him, swallowing the same question that had just formed on my lips. The look in his eyes told me that he wasn't asking for me. He was asking for himself. "She could stay here with us"

"Yes" Starfire exclaimed.

"I don't know" Raven started.

"She would make a good addition to the team" Cyborg pointed out. I looked back down at Terra.

"Maybe" Robin paused and looked at me. "Let's ask her to train with us tomorrow" I walked over to them. "We need to see what she can do"

* * *

"Terra" I called as I entered the darkened common room. "Hey cuz, you in here?" I walked over to the couch. "I brought you a blanket" She wasn't there. I sighed and went outside. I found her easily enough, but I didn't expect to find Beast Boy with her. I stayed in the shadows and watched them. Beast Boy ahd just thrown a rock and it plopped down into the sea. Terra chuckled. She used her powers to lift a small rock up and place it Beast Boy's hand. He tried again and the rock skipped twice before sinking. They then went on to make weird faces at each other. They seemed to be having a good time. My heart tore at the sight of them simply having fun together. I was about to leave when Terra began to speak.

"I can't stay" she said.

"Why not?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Places to go" she said, leaning back. "People to see"

"Come on" Beast Boy tried. "You know you wanna stay. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat. And don't forget Taia" Terra looked down. "She cares about you, alot. She missed you" Terra leaned back.

"I missed her too" she whispered.

"Don't forget the cable, plumbing, and tofu!" he added excitedly. Aaaand I was forgotten.

"Tofu?" Terra laughed. "You sure know how to charm a girl" Yeah, he did. "I guess I could hang out for one more day"

"Awesome!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up. "We're going to have so much fun. And I can't wait to see what your powers do when you really cut 'em loose" Terra's hair flowed up in a way I knew that indicated she was surprised and her powers reacted. The rock Beast Boy was sitting on, was lifted up and fell into the water with a large splash, sending Beast Boy on his butt. He spluttered through the water.

"Sorry!" Terra gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. Don't tell, please don't tell"

"Terra, it's okay" Beast Boy soothed. "You can't totally control your powers, so what" So what? I wanted to punch him. If she lost control, it could kill her and everyone around her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone" she begged. "Ever"

"Sure" Beast Boy said.

"Swear it" she growled.

"Okay" he said, slightly panicked. "Okay, I promise. But really, it's no big deal. If my friends knew, they'd still like you. Taia loves you, she wouldn't care"

"You just don't understand" she murmured. I understood. I understood perfectly. If she lost control, the results could be catostrophic.

* * *

The next day was training. Cyborg went through the new course easily, setting the fisrt record of 5 mins 17 seconds.

"Boo-yah! New course record"

"Well yeah" Raven muttered sarcastically. "You're the first one to do the course" Cyborg visably deflated.

"Okay Terra" Robin shouted. "Reday to show us what you can do?" She nodded and started walking toward the course. Beast Boy an up to her and said something. He seemed to be rambling as she pulled her goggles on. "Countdown intiated" Robin told us. "Good luck Terra"

"Come on Terra!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You go girl!" Cyborg boomed.

"Onward to victory!" Starfire cried.

"Come on" I mumbled, crossing my fingers. Don't lose control. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire kept shouting encourgement to her. I winced as the lasers began firing at the column of rock she rose up on. She flew away, stadning on a boulder like it was a flying saucer. She sent two larger boulders at the lasers, crushing them. I closed my eyes as she gripped the rock with just her hands as the metal fists punched their way out of the ground. "I can't watch" I mumbled. I heard the crashing of metal breaking and peeked through my fingers.

"We're going to need a new obstacle course" Raven muttered. I watched as Terra began to fall. She called two small rocks to her and gripped them tightly in her hands. I watched as she landed on another rock and used to to block the flying disks. Beast Boy and Starfire hurried over to congratulate her. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we have a new course record" Raven said. I looked at the time. 1 minute and 22 seconds! It had seemed longer to me. Cyborg blanched.

"I must've softened it up for her" he called, shrugging. Beast Boy rasied his hand for a high five and Terra wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. I swallowed and looked away.

"A little rough around the edges" Robin told her. I joined the others by her. I pulled her into a hug.

"Nice one cuz" I joked, rubbing her head affectionately.

"You've got some real talent there" Robin continued.

"Ya think?" Terra asked.

"With a little more training, you could-" Beeping from his communicator cut him off. My bracelet began to glow red. I lifted my hand to examine it.

"Okay, why is everybody blinking?" Terra demanded.

"Slade, he's back" Robin growled after we got inside.

"Slade?" Terra asked.

"Bad guy" Beast Boy told her. "Way bad"

"Got a fix on his location. Titans, move out!" We all hurried toward the door. I paused and looked back at Terra.

"Come on slow poke" I called. She looked up, her eyes sparkling. I grinned and motioned for her to follow. She ran up and I gripped her hands tightly before flying off.

* * *

We arrived at a mining facility just as Sladebots began attacking the workers. Robin threw a bird-a-rang, catching their attention.

"Tell your boss we'd like a word with him" The Sladebots leapt into action. "Titans, go!" I grinned and pushed myself into the air. Fire swirled to life in my palms.

"Don't play with fire because you just might get burned" I smirked, sending the fire shooting from my hands. The fire burned straight throught the Sladebots, melting them on the spot. I grinned and moved onto the next bots. Water gushed from my fingertips, short-circuiting them. One jumped up, wrapping its arms around my throat. I gasped and pulled at the arms. I started to fall. I crashed down to the ground and pushed the Sladebot off. I rolled away and sent my focus deep into the earth. Two cable-thick vines rose out of the earth and wrapped around the Sladebot, crushing it. I leaned on my knees, panting. A Sladebot aimed its gun at Robin and I pushed it into the wall with a large gust of wind. Several Sladebots jumped onto me, bringing me down to the ground. I struggled to push them off. A sonic beam pushed them off. "Thanks" I shouted.

"No prob" he shouted back. I twisted around and shot into the air. My hands glowed a brillant blue and green. I grinned. Water swirled around my figure. I pushed it at the Sladebots. They stopped working and I fell to my knees, exhausted. I looked up as Beast Boy ran to Raven's aide. The Sladebots began firing their lasers at him. The ceiling began to crumble. Terra shoved the rocks away.

"Ugh! Can't control it!" she cried. The ceiling began to crumble more. I stumbled over as the ceiling above Beast Boy began to fall.

"NO!" I yelled. "BEAST BOY!"

"Beast Boy!" Terra echoed. I frantically scrabbled at the rocks.

"No!" I sobbed. My hands glowed a bright yellow briefly and the rocks shifted. I collapsed. The Sladebots around me began to get up and move toward Terra. Three columns of rock shot down and crushed them. Terra began to back away and she ran down the hall. I turned back to the pile of rocks. "Beast Boy!" I cried. Robin and Starfire joined me in removing rocks. A large boulder began to shift and Beast Boy appeared, lifting it up as a Sasquatch. He threw it aside.

"You okay?" Robin asked. He nodded, rubbing his head. He shifted back. I jumped onto him.

"Oh thank goodness" I breathed. He pushed me off. I fell to the ground and winced.

"Where's Terra?" he demanded. I bit my lip as Raven pulled me up. I leaned against her as more Sladebots attacked.

"I can't" I groaned. "I'm spent" The others moved off to attack and Raven leaned me against a wall. A few minutes later, the cavern began to shake. "Oh no" I whispered.

"We need to get out of here" Raven said.

"Slade's trying to bring down the whole mine" Cyborg added.

"I'm not sure he's the one doing this" Robin told them. He looked at me. Fear gripped me.

"No" I whispered. Starfire flew over to them.

"I cannot locate Terra or Beast Boy" she said. I pushed myself up and ran down to where I knew Terra was. I arrived to see a whirlwind of dust and debris in the middle of the cavern.

"Terra!" I cried. Rocks continued to fall and I yelped as one skimmed my back. I ran toward her. The wind beat at me, but I shielded my face and pushed forward. I could hear a faint voice form within.

"Terra! Terra!" It was Beast Boy. Tears stung my eyes. I refused to lose her too.

"TERRA!" I screamed over the wind. I pushed forward again and was flung back into a wall. Everything blurred together and went black.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of antiseptic. I wrinkled my nose and sat up.

"Ugh" I groaned. "I really need to stop walking up here" I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood shakily. I slowly walked to the door and out into the hall. I stumbled down the hallway to the common room.

"Well guys, it's been real" Terra was saying. I saw her sling a backpack over her shoulders. "Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should..." The door slid open and I could see Cyborg standing there, his arms crossed.

"Don't even think about it" he told her.

"Okay" She turned back to the others. "What's going on?"

"Well..." Raven started.

"We talked it over and-" Cyborg continued.

"We wish for you to stay here with us" Starfire finished as she bounced on her toes and giggled happily.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team" Robin added.

"Sooooo, you wanna be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked. I watched apprehensively from my spot. Robin opened his hand to show her a communicator.

"Me? Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course, you'll need more training" Robin began. Oh no, I could already see where this was going. "I know you have trouble controlling your powers and we can help-" The communicator fell to the floor with a thunk.

"You told him" she said to Beast Boy. His ears dropped and he raised his hands.

"I didn't"

"You promised. You lied to me. You lied!" She turned and ran.

"Terra! No! Wait!" Beast Boy cried. He ran after her.

"Terra! Wait!" I rasped. I stumbled into the room and fell to my knees. "Ow" I moaned. The others rushed over to me. "Terra" I mumbled, staring after my only family. Tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Oh Taia, it will okay" Starfire murmured as she hugged me. I leaned into her, soaking her shirt. I had only just gotten her back and now she was gone again.

"You don't understand" I gasped. "I-I-She's the only family I have left"

"Parents?" Cyborg asked. I shook my head. Starfire and Raven exchanged a look. I had already told them about my family when we had switched. "My family thought I was special because I was gifted with all four elements, but some were jealous. My sister, Titaia, controlled fire. She was always jealous of me" I whispered. "One day, she just snapped and she lost control. Her inner fire blazed out and..." I stopped. I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "She burned" I finished quietly. "My brother, Arlyn, lost control as well. His girlfriend of four years broke up with him and it broke his heart. He pretty much exploded and became one with the ocean. They were really the only two who lost control like that"

"Taia...you don't have to say anything else" Robin told me. I shook my head.

"No, I have too. I need to tell you" I told them. "Terra had a sister too, Aura. She was very smart, quick-witted, yet she was sweet and gentle. She was the perfect image of innocence and freedom" I sighed. "We were fighting off some bad guy and she died. She lost control and..." I swallowed again and mositened my lips. "She almost killed us all. Wind was pushing away from her causing her to suffocate. Without proper training, most in my family died young because they lost control. The ones who weren't jealous thought I was lucky because I didn't have to deal one element pulling at me all the time. They said I had even more balance then those who controlled two elements, but they're wrong" Tears slid down my cheeks. "I'm consantly feeling the need to be free and floating in the air because of air, but earth wants me to be grounded and firm. Fire wants me to be warm and passionate, while water wants me to be cool and serene"

"That explains the mood swings" Cyborg muttered. I sniffled and chuckled.

"Have you ever lost control?" Robin asked.

"No" I whispered. "But I came close once"

"What happened?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"When Aura died, she...she accidently took my parents with her. I was so angry. So, so angry" I cried. Starfire hugged me tighter. "Fire was blazing out everywhere, tornadoes were ripping apart the town, floods were starting, and an earthquake beneath my feet. I had lost my siblings and my parents now to the elements and I just wanted to lose myself, but Terra grounded me. She managed to get close enough to hug me and talk to me. She soothed me" I told them. "Ever since then, I've worked harder to control my powers and it hasn't happened since then" Starfire released me and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I swallowed. "I overheard her and Beast Boy talking the other night. She was afraid she would lose control and she didn't want you to know. She was afraid you wouldn't like her. She made beast Boy promise he wouldn't tell"

"Taia" Robin mumbled. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just guessed" I winced.

"She didn't even say goodbye" I whispered. Starfire lifted me up and she and Raven led me to my room. They set me on my bed where I curled up and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Fear Itself

**Fear Itself**

I rolled my eyes at the stringy hair dude in front of us. Cyborg blsated the tv away with his sonic cannon. Fire burst to life in my palms and water rippled around me. The villian turned to us and hopped over from shelf to shelf.

"Well, well, well, if it my old arch nemesis...'s" He frowned. "The Teen Titans" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, do we know you?" I asked.

"Riiiight" Beast Boy mumbled. "Who is this guy?" The remote in the villian's hand glowed for a moment. His face appeared on all the tv screens in the video store.

"I am the master of monsters. I am your darkest nightmares come to life. I am Control Freak"

"A couch potato with a suped up remote" Raven deadpanned. "I'm petrified" she muttered sarcastically. I giggled. He pointed his remote and the return box began to grow. Raven backed away slowly as it lumbered toward her. Cyborg threw himself at the return box and it stumbled to the side. THat is, if that thing can stumble. I turned to Control Freak.

"Get his remote!" Robin ordered. I flew into the air and made the wind push me toward Control Freak.

"Shows not over Titans" he said. "And if thought part one was scary, just wait for the sequel" The registers glowed as he pointed his remote at them. I watched as a shelf of DVDs, a cardboard cutout, and several videos came to life. I flew high into the air as the videos jumped toward me. The tape inside them snapped out and I swerved. I sent chucked rocks at them and sent waves of water after them. They fell to the ground. I landed beside Raven as she faced Control Freak.

"You like bad movies, right" Her black energy surrounded several DVDs and she sent them flying at Control Freak. He clicked his remote.

"Yeah, but they like you " The DVDs joined together to form a single line. They flew back at Raven pinning her arms to her sides.

"Nice trick" I grunted. "Now it's my turn" I sent a gust of wind at him and he grinned.

"Nice try Titan, but I'm in control, not you" He clicked his remote and the videos reappeared. I yelped and ducked. Control Freak moved onto the others. The videos rose into the air. The tape shot out and wrapped around me.

"Help!" I screamed as I was mummified. I fell to the floor and twisted inside the tape. I sent my body heat out and it burned through the tape. I sucked it back in and breathed a sigh of relief. Beast Boy ran past.

"Look out! It'll eat your brains!" The cardboard cutout for Wicked Scary chased after him. The tape attempted to grab me again and I jumped away.

"That's it" I growled as Robin smacked the TV into the wall. I threw my focus out around me and pulled at the water in the sprinkler system. The sprinklers came to life, pouring water into the store. I landed among fallen tapes as Control Freak tried to get his remote to work. Robin snatched the remote from him.

"This isn't over! You hear me! This isn't over!" he cried.

"Looks pretty over to me" I commented dryly.

"Guys!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Check it out!" He held up the Wicked Scary DVD. "Movie night" We left a few minutes later. When we got back to the Tower, Beast Boy had all of us on the couch. Robin was the only who wasn't with us. "Robin! Emergency get up here now!" he cried over the intercom. I shook my head at him.

"Report!" Robin barked as the doors opened. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is it's showtime and your not in your seat" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know, I think I'll pass on movie night tonight" I grumbled. "I've seen it once and that's enough for me" I stood.

"Oh no Taia, you're staying here. You're not bailing on us again" Beast Boy said. I glared at him.

"I'll do what I want" I sneered. "And don't want to be here"

"Come on Taia, why not?" he asked.

"Because I've already seen it and I don't feel like watching it again" I flipped over the back of the couch. "Good night" I called over my shoulder. I went out into the hall.

"What's with her lately?" I heard Beast Boy ask.

"A lot and if you you want to know, you should ask her" Cyborg told him. "Just put the movie in" I went down to my room and slid under the covers. I grabbed a book from beside my bed and began to read. A few minutes later, I was asleep.

* * *

I woke to a terrified scream. I shot up and looked around. I ran out to the common room.

"Who screamed?" Raven asked as she followed me in.

"Sounding like something form the movie" Robin said. "Did we leave the TV on?"

"We did not" Starfire told him. "And the movie is right here" She lifted the movie up to prove her point.

"You guys are freaking out over nothing. It's just a movie" Suddenly, the lights shut off. I yelped.

"Okay, that's creepy" Cyborg grunted, flicking on a light in his shoulder. He shined it around the room.

"The storm" Robin said reassuringly. "Probably just tripped a circuit breaker" My eyes widened as a tentacle fell on his shoulder. I shrieked. "Okay Beast Boy, you ot us. Good one" He flicked the tentacle off his shoulder. He didn't seem to realize what was behind him. Beast Boy stepped out from behind me.

"Uh, dude..." Robin turned. The light was shining on the monster from Wicked Scary. It tore it's cloak off to reveal a green body with long black hair. It had three glowing red eyes and mouths over its body. Tentacles flashed around its body. A tentacle smashed down and we dove out of the way. A threw a fireball at it and it smashed into its back. Starfire joined me by sending a barrage of starbolts at it. Two tentacles shot out and wrapped around us. Cyborg attempted to grab the monster, but a strong arm lifted him up. I struggled against the tentacle holding me. A tentacle wrapped around Robin as he jumped at the monster. Beast Boy shifted into an octopus and wrapped himself around the monster's face. Then all of a sudden, it disappeared. I yelped as I fell and was buried under my friends. Starfire shrieked.

"Someone's claws are on my grebnacks" she said. There was a popping sound and Beast Boy shifted back to normal.

"My bad" he said, getting up. Cyborg stood and I groaned.

"Ow. You guys are heavy" I shoved Robin off my legs and stood.

"There was a monster here, right?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his head.

"But where did it go?" I asked.

"And from where did it come?" Starfire added.

"Hello?" Beast Boy waved his arms around and I could sense a wild story coming up. "Isn't it obvious? The movie's cursed so watching opened a portal to another dimension. The monster came through the portal and now it's going to hunt us down and eat us!" He pulled at his face. "And I'm probably delicious!"

"Or" Cyborg started.

"Control Freak must have escaped and came to the Tower to his remote and take his revenge" Robin finished.

"But that doesn't explain why my powers aren't working" Raven said from behind Starfire.

"If that remote can turn candy evil, who knows else it can do" Cyborg stated.

"Evil candy?" I asked. He mock glared at me.

"Whatever's going on, we need to get to the bottom of it. Split up and search the Tower" Robin ordered. I stayed where I was.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded as Beast Boy shifted into an octopus and grabbed them.

"Split up?" he asked, his voice breaking. "Split up? Did you not see the movie? When you split up the monster hunts you down one at a time, starting with the good looking comic relief guy" he jumped onto Robin. "Me!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt. I yanked him off Robin.

"Stop freaking out" I hissed. "We're not spliting up" I turned to Robin, dropping Beast Boy to the ground. "Right?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of" Raven stated. Beast Boy jumped up and grabbed my arm as thunder sounded outside the Tower.

* * *

We made our way through the halls of the Tower, Cyborg in front with his light and Robin behind him. Raven walked behind him, followed by Starfire, then Beast Boy, and then me. Beast Boy kept turning and looking behind us.

"Heeelp! Heeelp me!" I looked up at the sound of the voice.

"This way" Robin motioned. We opened the door to Beast Boy's room and walked in. It seemed to be coming from his closet. We went in a opened the door. A mountain of clothes fell on top of us. I scowled and smacked the potty training monkey into a wall.

"Oops" Beast Boy mumbled. "I really outta get rid of that" We walked out and Cyborg raised his arms.

"Oooo, look out y'all, big scary monkey" he laughed.

"Yeah Raven, you should've seen the look on your face" Beast Boy chuckled.

"You mean this look" she growled, her expression filled with anger.

"Not that's more angry than scared" Fire seemed to burn in Raven's eyes.

"I already told you I don't get scared" A roar shook the hallway. I turned away from them. The monster was coming down the hall. I screamed and spun around. I pushed at them and we started running. We turned corner after corner and Cyborg pushed open a door that had us falling through open space. Starfire grabbed onto Cyborg and Beast Boy transformed into a hawk. I dove after Raven and Robin. I gripped Raven's hand tightly and grabbed Robin's wrist. I hauled them back up and Starfire peeked around the corner.

"The creature is gone" she told us. "We are safe...for the moment"

"Okay, don't even try to tell me that didn't" I heard the tentacles before I saw.

"BB!" I cried. I shoved him down and the tentacles wrapped around my torso and arms. I screamed as I was pulled away.

"Taia!" Beast Boy shouted. I pulled through a set of doors and everything went black.

* * *

I shrieked as I fell through the air. I landed on my butt and winced. A green gloved hand appeared in my vision. I gladly took it and Robin pulled me up. I looked down as Raven groaned.

"You're all okay?" she asked as Cyborg helped her up.

"We were never in any danger" Robin stated.

"Say what?" I exclaimed.

"Did you not see the monsters?" Beast Boy demanded.

"We saw them, but they were never really there. Raven was afraid, but when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out" Starfire gasped.

"Her powers" she murmured.

"Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it" Robin told her.

"You mean Raven made all those creepy crawlies by accident?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head. Raven blushed.

"Uh, sorry" she mumbled. I looked out the window as the sun began to rise. Cyborg yawned.

"Sunrise, time for bed" He walked away with Starfire and Robin.

"You know" Beast Boy started. "Your haunted house was way creepier than that stupid movie. Any chance you'd do all this again for Halloween?" Raven smiled lightly.

"I'm afraid not" she said and walked back to her room. I turned away, but Beast Boy grabbed my wrist.

"Taia, wait" I stopped, but didn't turn to him.

"What?" I demanded.

"That" he grunted. "Why are you so mad at me?" I turned.

"I'm not" I said coolly. His eyes narrowed.

"You and I both know that's a lie"

"Think what you want" I muttered. "I'm goin to bed" I began to turn again.

"Taia" I huffed. "Thank you" he whispered. I sighed.

"You're welcome" I breathed before running back to my room.


End file.
